


Reluctant Pleasure

by TheMinnow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Aftercare, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, I know the setup is trash, Size Kink, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Virginity Kink, What Have I Done, just roll with me, lord forgive me, minimal plot, probably happening like post episode ii, tender obi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMinnow/pseuds/TheMinnow
Summary: The content warning is a bit harsh, but I put it there just in case. You've been taken prisoner by none other than Jabba the Hutt. Obi-Wan embarks on a rescue attempt, resulting in his capture as well. There's only one way you're both making it out alive...Smut, smut, and more smut with a dash of fluff... with a really despicable setup. Total trash.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

“Yang chas Kenobi,” bellows Jabba.

From somewhere you cannot see, Obi-Wan is pushed out into the room by two bounty hunters, in chains, falling in front of you with a great oompf. Jabba keeps his grip on your chains tight.

The slug continues as a protocol droid translates, “The great Jabba the Hutt is fair and honest. He proposes a deal. If you are to live, you two are to consummate your love for him to watch.” 

There is unintelligible chatter and delighted laughter amongst Jabba’s court. 

Your gentle Obi-Wan rises to his knees. “You are an honorable man, Jabba, as am I. I am afraid that cannot and will not happen. You have no choice but to let us go,” he explains in a calm voice. 

“Hees torona old Jedi mind trick,” laughs Jabba, continuing his proposition. 

“His excellence stresses that this must be an enjoyable performance for him, or no deal,” says the droid. “You will be released from your chains, Kenobi, but our loyal bounty hunters will keep their blasters on you to ensure cooperation at all times.”  


With two thuds, both of your chains are released and you run to each other like a pair of magnets. “I’m so sorry, my love,” whispers Obi-Wan as he holds you tightly, hand stroking your hair. “I came to get you as soon as I realized you were gone. I acted too quickly, I should have known I couldn’t do this alone.” The man had grief written all over his face, something you hadn’t seen in him before. “Please forgive me. I have failed you.”

You press a kiss to his cheek, holding back tears. “You sweet man. We are in this together, you and I. You’re here. You came for me. I love you.”

“I love you,” he says against your mouth, brushing a small kiss against your lips. "I will not permit you to be disrespected this way. I will protect your honor with my life." 

"Obi-Wan, you will not die for this. I want you to take me. I want you to do it." 

“The mighty Jabba is waiting,” quips the droid.

Obi-Wan stills your shaking hands and looks deep into your eyes, establishing a nonverbal sense of understanding. With that you fall into an embrace and begin to kiss slowly, deeply. Though you were still intensely on edge, feeling Obi-Wan helped sooth those nerves.

Jabba moans in approval, causing you to break your kiss in disgust. “Shhh my little one, it’s just you and I, remember?” Obi-Wan says softly, caressing your face.

Your lover shrugs his brown cloak off and lays it down to act as a barrier between you and the cold floor before you both fall to your knees. Silently asking for permission with every article he takes, Obi-Wan removes your clothes while cherishing every piece of your body revealed. 

You lay back on the floor and he takes his place over you. “Tell me you want me,” he whispers. “Tell me you need me inside of you.”

“I need you, Obi-Wan,” you moan.

With that he removes his shirt and gently parts your legs. He knew this was your first time. You two had come close many times. But it was never right. This was certainly not right.  


One hand gently rubs circles on your clit as the other strokes your thighs. Your breathing begins to slow and finally, you feel yourself beginning to wet. “That’s it…” whispers Obi-Wan. A large finger pushes it’s way in. The Jedi tentatively rubs your walls before adding another, and then another. Massaging his fingers into you in preparation, your legs buckle and your hips roll on instinct. “Mmmm good girl,” Obi-Wan coos. His fingers continue to work, causing you to mewl and gasp for breath.

Upon feeling your walls begin to contract, he removes his fingers. Reaching into his pants he removes his thick, swollen cock.

“This will likely hurt,” says Obi-Wan softly in your ear. “I’m so sorry, my darling.” With a push, the Jedi is making his way inside of you. Suddenly you are painfully aware of the crowd cheering and growing rowdy.

“Shhh,” he cooed, “Eyes on me. I’m here. I’m right here. It’s just you and me in this moment. I need you to relax.”

The pain is intense. He's thick. Your tight cunt grips him trying to adapt. Stifling his obvious pleasure, he senses your pain and strokes your hair, whispering sweet nothings and words of reassurance in your ear. The pressure eases when he backs up and pushes back in, filling you completely. You can’t help but groan in pleasure.

Obi-Wan begins a slow but steady rhythm, running his hands over your body and planting kisses down your neck, up your jaw, and ending up on your lips. “I’ve been waiting… to be with you… for so long,” Obi-Wan groans between thrusts.

“Obi-Wan, it’s… so much,” you breathe. He understood. His size, the sensation, it was almost overwhelming for you.

Turning your head to the side, you see one of the bounty hunters fixed on you, a clear bulge in his pants. Obi-Wan turns to see what you had focused on and huffs. His hand reaches up to turn your face back to him as his thrusts seem to get harder, marking his territory. You moan audibly and wrap your legs around him tightly.

Without warning Obi-Wan turns you both to be sitting up, with you sitting on him until he was completely enveloped inside of you.

“Obi!” you half-screamed, trying to find the words and clawing at his back as he thrusted upwards. You wouldn’t last much longer like this.

“That’s it, my love. Come for me. You’re so, so beautiful. That’s it. Right there,” he chants. With that you come intensely on his cock, sobbing into his neck as he groans and grips your skin. After a few more thrusts he comes inside of you, slowing down and panting.

“You did so well…” he whispers, kissing your temple. You held each other for a moment as you caught your breath and he gently removed his now softening cock. You were sore and his seed ran down the inside of your thigh.

Picking his discarded brown cloak off the floor, he wraps it around your exposed body and helps you to your feet, keeping you shielded in his body. You could barely move your legs and he knew it.

Jabba roars happily. “Master Jabba the Hutt is feeling generous today,” the droid translates. “You will both live to see another day. You are free to go.”

Wordlessly, Obi-Wan scoops you up into his arms and takes you all the way to his ship flanked by two of Jabba’s goons. Setting you down on the ship, he aggressively tells them to back away from the vessel before sealing the doors behind you. Ducking into the cockpit, he quickly sets some coordinates. You stand there enveloped in his cloak as the ship breaks away from the ground.

Obi-Wan takes a beat before turning to read your face. You let out a cry.

“I know, I know, my love. We’re going to take care of it. Let it out,” he soothes, taking you into his chest. 

“I’m… I’m not crying only because of what happened… I…” you squeak out between sobs, “It felt so good and I want you again, but…. Can you just hold me right now?”

“I’ll hold you as long as you want me to, my darling.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't think I'd continue this one but here we are.

Obi-Wan had taken you home and spent the night holding you, ensuring your safety and peace of mind. You lie there in this arms with only the thin fabric of your nightshirts separating you. But you could barely sleep.

The grand visions you had built in your mind of your first time with Obi-Wan had been destroyed with no chance of ever coming true. It had happened in the most vile, humiliating, and uncaring way. But the only consistent variable between your dreams and the harsh reality was Obi-Wan; his gentle nature and the way his body made you feel. 

The only way to forget was to create a new memory.

“Obi-Wan,” you half-whisper, turning over to face him.

“What is it, my dear?” he mumbles sleepily.

You pull him near and press your lips to his, running a hand down his chest. He’s wide awake now.

“I want to try again,” you purr, feeling the wetness begin to pool between your legs.

He brushes your hair aside and his eyes scan across your face, skeptical of your eagerness. “Not so fast, little one. You need to be sure of this.”

You look to him with wide eyes, desperate to feel him inside of you again. “Why wouldn’t I be sure?”

He plants a reassuring kiss to your lips at your concern. “I want you to be ready. You are still trying to come to terms with… what happened,” he explains, searching for the right words. “Please understand me, my love. I don’t want you to ever regret us being together physically. And I pray that hasn’t already happened.”

His words tug at your heart, reminding you how much you loved him. “I would never regret being with you, Obi-Wan,” you respond, grasping at his face. “Please.”

With that, he obliges and rolls the two of you to get you on your back. “I want you to just relax,” he breathes against your lips. “We’re going to take our time.”

You breathe deeply and your eyes flutter shut as he makes his way to down your jaw to your neck, covering you with hot open-mouthed kisses. He links your legs around his waist and grinds down into you with his hardening cock; and damn, did you need that. Your legs wrap around him tighter and your hands move to rest on his lower back.

Without warning, a tear pools at the corner of your eye before escaping down your cheek.

“My love, you’re worrying me,” he whispers, wiping the tear away. “Perhaps we need to take a break.”

“No!” you plead. “Don’t stop. It’s so good.”

The Jedi searches your face. His thumb strokes your cheek and he leans down to kiss you sweetly. “I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough to stop what happened.” 

Your foreheads rest against each other, your bodies close as you share this moment. Obi-Wan’s behavior was due to his immense guilt; your behavior was due to something else. 

“I love you, Obi-Wan,” you say with tears in your eyes. “This isn’t about what happened. It’s because I love you, and I need you to take me the right way this time.”

His lips are on yours again, this time without caution. “I love you more than anything, darling,” he breathes between kisses. He removes your nightshirt, discarding it to the side, and you reach up to remove his in turn.

You continue this way for minutes, the pool of slick between your legs growing. His hard cock brushes up against your slit; you both inhale sharply at the sensation and smile at the mutual pleasure it brings.

With a mischievous grin, Obi-Wan’s fingers reach down to massage your center. His fingers make their way in easily and his thumb presses against your clit. He works you this way, despite how primed you were for him already. You needed him now.

“Obi-Wan,” you breathe, shaking slightly.

“You need it now?” he asks huskily. You nod anxiously. He removes his fingers and paints his cock with the slick.

And with a slow fluid motion, he enters you. You take him much easier this time around, relaxed and primed; his cock brings only pleasure this time as he rests inside of you with a perfect fit.

Encouraged by the way your face is overcome with ecstasy, he begins a slow and steady pace. You wanted to stay this way with him forever. Small moans and cries escape your lips involuntarily as he continues, something you had refrained from last time.

“That’s it, love,” he encourages you.

This time there is no urgency to finish. There is no shame, there are no prying eyes. The two of you remain in your lovers’ embrace as he fucks you gently.

Your hips move against his in a subconscious attempt to draw yourself closer to your finish. You were getting there quickly. “That’s right, I want you to come,” he pants as he strengthens his thrusts.

You make it there with his encouragement, coming around him, and his thrusts come to an end as you finish riding your orgasm.

“Keep going. I want you to fuck me till you come,” you pant.

His brows furrow, skeptical of how much stamina you had. Your hips grind into his and he starts again at a moderate pace. Within a few minutes he comes undone, crying your name and bringing you along with him to your second orgasm.

You lie there in bliss, limbs entangled, kissing through your collective exhaustion. You were whole now; this time Obi-Wan was yours, truly and completely.


End file.
